Strike Witches: Guardians of the Sky, Land and Sea
by RC-1262
Summary: After the Witches deafeated the alien Neruoi in 1939, they returned once again in the year of 2031. So the Witches called upon their own heavy infantry. This is their story as the first and only male magic user military unit.


[Note] : This story will NOT feature the characters from the Strike Witches anime show and/or manga as the main characters. But, don't worry! They may have cameos and maybe be mentioned too. This is a NEW and FRESH story, from the Strike Witche universe. Enjoy and have fun reading!

* * *

1939. The first Neuroi attack. The governments of the Fuso Empire, Liberion, Imperial Karlsland, Gallia, Britannia, Ostmark, Orussia, Romagna/Venezia, Suomus, Baltland and Hispania sent out troops to combat the enemy in an attempt to stop it from destroying more cities. They failed, and countries fell under the random but powerful attacks of the Neuroi. Again, the nations tried to stop the enemy, but this time they fought along side Witches (female magic-user in the military) and their Striker Units (practically engines-propellers that fit snugly around the legs that convert the Witches' magic into an energy source for the Striker Unit to take off and fly). Even though the Witches could defeat the Neuroi, they couldn't stop them from taking over Britannia and Gallia. Later on, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing a.k.a the Strike Witches, had just barely re-taken back the Britannia/Gallia region. They officially disband after that. But due to a new "batch" of Neuroi appearing over Venezia, they rejoin the fight against the Neuroi. All the Witches (from every Witch-Military organization in the world) helped destroy the Neuroi. They succeeded, and the Neuroi fled.

2020. The Neuroi return, but this time able to shapesift into air, land or sea vehicles. The Witches once again took up arms to protect the world. With newer and better technology than before, the Witches had a _slight_ advantage over the Neuroi. But the Neuroi had gotten use to the Witches battle strategy, so the fight was tough for both sides and casualties were high.

2031. The governments of the world finally decide to do something about the battle against the Neuroi. The Witches needed more and better protection against the Neuroi's beam weapons. Fuso, Liberin, and Karlsand develop an exo-suit (with a pair of Striker Units in them) to give the user more protection and speed over the enemy. But the suit gave too much physical **and **mental stress on the Witches' body to work right. They decided to fuse an animal spirit into a male. They gather 10 canidates for the experiment from militaries around the world. Out of the 10, 4 died instantly, 2 went into a coma, and 1 went insane. The remaining 3 went through various training, going on mission with the 501st and doing simulation battles. This is their story of the first _and _only male Striker group.

* * *

The air was heavy. No sounds came from the forest below, and the ocean was quiet. Suddenly, an enormous shape emerged from the clouds, followed by 7 figures, zigzaging along it's left and right side.  
"Shoot it down, before it gets the the city!", a figure commanded, breaking the silence.  
"Yes ma'am!", the 6 other figures said. They begain to shoot at it, peppering the sides of the Neuroi. It let out a cry as the bullets broke through the first layer of it's armour. It the growled as it shot out 20 beams of hot energy at the Witches. The Witches, however easily dodged the beams and closed in. But they did not notice two more Neuroi emerge from the clouds behind them. The two Neuroi shot it's own beams at the Witches. All 7 figures instantly raised thier magical shields to prevent from being impaled. One Witch was to slow and a beam shot her directly at her Striker Unit. She screamed as plummed toward the sea.  
"Cathy! Nooo!", one of the Witches shouted.  
"All right! That's it! We need more reinforcements. Girls! I need you guys to distract the Neuroi so I can call HQ and bring in some more firepower.", the Flight Lieutenant told the other Witches.  
"Yes ma'am!", they responed back. The Witches made the circle of defensive shields smaller, and the Lieutenant made a direct call to HQ.  
"This is 1st Lieutentant Kristine Everfield, of the 508th Joint Fight Wing! We are currently engaging three Neuroi, near the western sea of Liberion! We need reinforcements **and **heavy weapons! One Witch is down, M.I.A or K.I.A! I repeat, we need reinforcements **and **heavy weapons! Over!", she shouted over the gunfire and laser blasts. A calm voice replied back.  
"Three units are coming your way, Lieutentant. Hold your position. Over." She cursed as she closed the radio connection. How long does she have to wait?, she wondered. 5 seconds, later a voice called to her over the com-link.  
"Lieutentant Everfield! What's your position?", the gruff but gentle voice asked. "Huh? Erm...ah...", she stuttered as she realized that the voice was from a male.  
"164.7.08 by 96.5.76 ", she replied.  
"Alright. Two of us will draw their fire away from you girls, while I'll lead you away to re-arm you girls with better weaponry, 'kay?"  
"Witches! Regroup on me!", she commanded. The Witches flew backwards, firing their weapons as they flew.  
"Reinforcements will be arriving shortly! Get ready to be extracted!", she told them, as the Neuroi screeched in anger. "Yes ma'am!"

Three figures silently glided over the ocean with elegance. They quickly climbed into the air, battering the underside of the three Neuroi with a volley of bullets. One of the figures then fired two missiles at one of the Neuroi. The Neuroi howled in pain as the rockets hit it's belly. Realizing it's fellow Neuroi was injured, the other two made a defensive circle around it. The two then shot it's beams at the figures, directing the beams to kill. The three twist and turned, all the while shooting with thier machine guns. The figures' legs flashed, then they suddenly disappeared and only a few seconds later to re-appear underneath the injured Neuroi. The figures suddenly shot the Neuroi into it's exposed belly. Someone got lucky and shot it's crystal core. It erupted into a cloud of crystal soon afterwards. The two remaining Neuroi screeched in anger and terror, as they shot the three. One escaped, flying unnoticed toward the Witches while the other two distrated them with another volley of bullets.  
"Hey! Come on! Follow me! Those guys can hold their ground by themselves.", one of the figures said. The Witches were in awe. The figure was wearing armour exo-suit with a pair of Sitrikers attached to his legs. They flew downward into a nearby sea-cave for safety. All of them landed on the ground, as he pulled out 6 more additional machine guns from his exo-suit's pack.  
"Here. Sadly, I couldn't bring more mangazines for them. So you only have about 130 shots before you run out.", he said as he handed the weapons to the girls.  
"Wow! It's so lightweight!", one of the girls exclaimed. "Yeah. Those are the newest guns that are just being put into production. Now, come on! Let's give those two a hand!", he said. They all lifted off in a tight V formation toward the battle.

**[Somewhere in the mountains of Alaska]**

"Hey! Wake up ya' sleepyhead", a female voice called out. With his head still throbbing from last night's battle, he slowly opened his eyes. A face was just inches directly above his own, staring at him.  
"Woah! Too close for my comfort!", he shouted, now completely awake. She giggled at him.  
"Welcome back the land of the living!", she said happily. She walked around the room,while touching and prodding various items. He stared at her as she went around the room. He then realized that he just met her yesterday. "Um...you're Lieutenant Everfield, right?", he asked.  
"Yeppers! I'm the one _and _only 1st Lieutenant Kristine Everfield of the 82nd Joint Fighter Wing, or better known as the Sky Maidens.", she said, spinning around to face him.  
"How 'bout you? What's your name?" Her faced sparkled and shone in the sunlight. He blushed in embarrassment. He met other women before (and some were really beautiful) but none had this...aura of life and happy energy like Kristine did. He cleared his throat.  
"I-I'm Major Johnathon Ryder, of the Liberion Special Ops Infantry." Her eyes widened as he announced his rank. She suddenly stood to attention, all her girl-like attitude she had before disappeared in that split second.  
"SIR! I'm sorry for that very rude awakening, SIR!", she shouted, her eyes not meeting his anymore.  
"No! It's alright. I'm very used to rude awakenings. Life in the Liberion S.O.I is never dull.", he quickly replied.  
"Now, will you excuse me? I have to change." He got out of his bead and went to his closet to pick out his shirt and pants for the day.  
"SIR, YES SIR!", she shouted as she withdrew from the room and closed the door quietly behind her. There, she stood outside, standing on guard.  
John let out a sigh. He got his shirt and pants, then shuffled to the bathroom. He put on his t-shirt over his freezing chest. Then he stuck the official badge of the S.O.I on his right sholder with the words "_Semper Vigilantes_" attached with it. He buckled on his cargo pants, and exited his room. He found her outside the door, still standing with attention.  
"Um...At ease, Lieutenant." She finally relaxed a little bit. "Hey, Kristine. Do you know where the mess hall is? I really need some good, hot grub in my belly and I haven't really explored this place yet.", he said.  
"Follow me, sir." She lead the way through the winding but bright lit hallways and corridors. Finally, they came to the entrance of the base's main dining hall. Already there were a dozen of the 82nd Witches eating breakfast before their morning training and/or other duties.  
"What's the menu for today?", John asked, looking around for the food. "I believe we have some _katsudon _and some _katsu karē _left over from yesterday, sir.", she said, looking into the kitchen.  
"Hmm. I guess I'll have some _katsu karē, _please.", he politely answered back. Kristine ran off into the kitchen to go tell the cooks his order. He looked around at the Witches. They were all fairly young, youngest probably 15 years old and the oldest around 17. But they all had the aura of maturity that normal teenaged girls wouldn't have. The lieutenant quickly returned with a hot, steaming bowl of curry and rice.  
"Here you go, sir. Enjoy your meal.", she said, placeing the plate infront of him. The smell of the curry intoxicated him. But before he could have one bite, yet alone dive his spoon into the simmering, brown currry, the base's intercom blarred to life. A voice interrupted the breakfast. John sighed as he layed down his spoon and listened.  
"Flight Major Jonathon Ryder. 1st Flight Lieutenant Thorsten Eckhard. 2nd Flight Lieutenant Ryu Kitamura. The Witches of the 82nd. Please report to the hanger bay immediately. I repeat. Maj. Ryder, 1st Lt. Eckhard, 2nd Lt. Kitamura, and all the Witches of the 82nd please report to the hanger bay." Everyone reluctantly got out of thier seats and procceded to the hanger.  
"Come on. Let's go.", John sadly said. Kristine and him joined the crowd of the young Witches and filed out of the dining hall.

* * *

[Note]: Sorry for all the spelling errors! I really tried to correct them all, but FanFiction keeps on returning them to their incorrect state! I'll try another stragtegy for spell-checking next time! (Even though I'm going to rate the story **M**, there won't be a lot of course language in it. I'm just rating it **M** just to be on the safe side 'cause there's going to be a lot 'o violence in the upcoming chapters!) I'll try another stragtegy for spell-checking next time! Stay tuned!


End file.
